NejiKun, Is That A Mood Ring?
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: I am a genius! I have solved the problem! A mood ring! I'll get Tenten a mood ring! Then, I can see what she's feeling! Bad idea? What do you mean bad? Song fic


A/N: This is a song fic to the song Mood Rings by Relient K.! Even if you don't know the song... please read! (LISTEN TO THIS SONG! IT'S SO GOOD!) I'm writing a little intro beforehand that leads to why Neji is thinking like this song.

I'm dedicating this song ficcie to my sister, Sora No Hairo Yuki! Thank's for everything. I know how you luff the Neji/Tentenness, so I decided to do that...here ya go, nee-sama!

Disclaimer: I don't own any charries!

* * *

"But, Tenten!" Neji cried, desperately.

"No! I don't want to hear it! It was completely your fault!" Tenten shouted back. Neji was taken back.

"Tenten... I'm sorry, okay?" He said, slight aggravation arising in his voice. Her eyes changed from angry to teary.

"Neji-kun... you... you just sounded angry..." She sniffed slightly, looking innocently into his white byakugan eyes.

"What? No! I'm not angry! I'm just...just... I don't know!" Neji exhaled aggravatedly, trying to vent a bit.

"SEE! THAT WAS AN AGGRAVATED SIGH! ADMIT IT!" She screamed, angry once again.

"What?" Neji sprung to his feet. She came over and slapped him. Hard! And strutted off. Neji stood there, baffled. staring after her.

* * *

_we all know the girls that i am talking about  
well they are time bombs and they are ticking  
and the only question's when they'll blow up  
and they'll blow up; we know that without a doubt  
cause they're those girls, yeah you know those girls that let their emotions get the best of them_

Neji sat at home, laying in his bed. He was staring at the ceiling, thinking harder than he had ever in life. 'Jeez... Tenten really blew up! One second she liked me, then the next, she was angry, then she was sad, then she angry again! It's insane! She should just get a life! Choose one emotion to use for at least a full five minutes. Yeah... that would help... but then again, all girls seem to be like that. Maybe it's hormones? Yeah. Must be... but, I have to do something to be able to, well... counteract her emotions, so I can keep her happy. But, just what could possibly tell emotions...' He thought very hard. Nothing seemed to come to mind. 'There has to be something... anything! Wait... there is...' He sat bolt upright, a plan devising in his mind.

and i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
cause what they're thinking...  


Neji laughed slightly, a twisted smirk on his face. "Mood ring!" He exclaimed in spite of himself and leapt out of bed. He put on his sandals carelessly and rushed out the door. 'Let's see... where I could I find a mood ring that's cheap, but looks expensive and works really, really, really well?' The Hyuuga thought to himself, looking left and right for some sort of cheap kid's store. His white eyes lay on a shop with a name that drew his attention: 'Rings'. "Rings! Perfect!" He rushed over to the store and slowed when he got to the door.

Whence he entered, he saw billions of rings: toe rings, lip rings, tongue rings, earrings, regular rings, eyebrow rings, belly button rings, but no mood rings. "Dammit..."He cussed and went to the counter. "Um... excuse me, but would you happen to have some cheap mood rings?" Neji asked the counter girl. She looked up, blew a bubble from the bubble gum she was chewing and popped it carelessly. She got up and sighed.

"Yeah, kid. Right here," She said, pointing to a case of millions of differently manufactured mood rings. He gazed excitedly at them.

"Which one works the best?" He demanded, a smile across his face.

"Well... all of them work the same really... They're each one dollar and if you want a guide to them, that'll cost ya another fifty cents," She stated. Neji got money out of his pocket. He took a one dollar bill and placed it on the counter with two quarters.

"I'll take one," He stated, gazing at them.

"Alright... pick one out, kid," The counter girl said boredly.

Neji gazed at them all, then decided on the fanciest one. He held onto it as he thanked the lady and rushed out the door. 'Gotta find Tenten...' He thought determinedly. The Hyuuga ran down to where Gai and Lee were out training. He came up to them panting.

"Well, well! Need a restoration of youthfulness on your day off, Neji?" Gai beamed down at him.

"Yosh!" Lee cried striking a pose in the background.

"Uh... well, no. I want to know where Tenten is," He said, feeling slightly awkward. Gai and Lee looked at each other.

"I believe she was down by the lake when I last saw her..." Gai recalled. No sooner had those words left his mouth, was Neji already dashing in the direction of Konoha's only lake.

_she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so happy it's depressing  
and all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"_

Tenten was sitting by the lake, smiling, but crying softly, nonetheless. Neji puzzled over this a moment, then went down to her.

"Hey, Tenten!" He said softly and sat down beside her. She looked at him, surprisedly.

"Oh Neji! Isn't it just beautiful...?" She cried, looking at the lake.

'She's crying because she happy?' Neji thought confusedly. "Uh.. yeah. You okay?" He asked. She looked back to him with a sobbing smile.

"Yes... it's just... it makes me so happy, it's kind of depressing..." She looked fondly back to the unrippled water before them.

'What the...? What the hell is that supposed to mean? That doesn't make ANY sense!' Neji stared at her, then shook his head to get himself out of it. "Er... Tenten?" She looked at him and he held out the mood ring. She stared at it. "Uh... it's for you..." He said awkwardly. She laughed.

"Neji... are you okay?"

'She's laughing? Ooooh! What did I do to deserve this? Is fate testing me...?' Neji mentally groaned. "Yes... fine..." He said, his voice smooth, but his face bright red. She giggled even more.

"Neji-kun... did you really buy this for me?" She asked, taking the mood ring from him and fitting it on her index finger. Neji watched it, trying to read her mood.

'Wait a minute! I can't just pull out the guide in front of her and read it right here! She'll think I'm a stalker! Just what I need right now... Stalker-Hyuuga makes his grand entrance...' He sighed mentally and looked at the ring. It hadn't adjusted yet, so it still didn't change any color.

Suddenly, it changed color. Neji lost all senses and pulled out the guide immediately and gaped read what blue meant: calm. He sighed, but suddenly noticed it turning a dark color. A very dark color. Dark Purple. He looked at his guide and read that meant: Angry (stay far away from the mood ring's user!) He cocked his head. Angry? Why would she be angry? Looking up, he saw why. He had pulled his guide out. Right there and read it.

_if it's drama you want then look no further  
they're like the real world meets boy meets world meets days of our lives  
and it just kills me how they get away with murder  
they'll anger you then bat their eyes; those pretty eyes that watch you sympathize_

'Great... here comes the drama...' Neji told himself, as he gulped, nervous beyond all reasoning.

"Neji... you... you..." She growled through clenched teeth angrily, tears streaming down her face. "YOU STALKER!" She yelled and slapped him. Neji sighed. Getting slapped by Tenten. Nothing unusual here...

"I did it because I like you!" Neji yelled angrily. The ring turned blue. Crystal blue.

"Oh, Neji-kuuuuun!" She smiled, batting her eyelashes, and hugged him. He sighed.

'I love mood rings...' He thought to himself, smirking.

_and i've contrived some sort of a plan to help my fellow man  
let's get emotional girls to all wear mood rings  
so we'll be tipped off to when they're ticked off  
cause we'll know just what they're thinking  
cause what they're thinking..._

He was a genius! He couldn't believe no one had thought of this before! Maybe... just maybe he'd go worldwide with this new discovery! 'I mean, when others figure this out, I'll be the one to tell them! I'll manufacture mood rings for boys and men everywhere as a secret organization the female gender does not know about! I'll call it, Hyuuga Co! No! Wait! Neji Enterprises! Yes... I like that...' He thought nodding happily.

_she's so pretty but she but doesn't always act that way  
her mood's out swinging on the swing set almost every day  
she said to me that she's so stressed out that it's soothing  
and all i said was "someone get that girl a mood ring"_

"Oh Neji..." She let her embrace fall. "I'm sorry I got angry at you... I've been a bit stresses lately with thoughts..." She sighed abnormally lengthy. He saw the ring change color again. He looked it up. Depressed.

'I can't stand this! She's so pretty, but she never acts it!' Neji twitched.

"I suppose it's kinda soothing being stressed though!" She giggled. The Hyuuga stared at her.

'Soothing... stress? What is this girl on? Oh Lord, I'm glad I have a mood ring on her!' He thought.

"Hey, Neji-kun? Wanna go on a date on wednesday?" She asked out of the blue.

'As long as I have my guide...' "Are you going to wear your ring?" He asked suspiciously.

"Of course, silly! I'm never taking it off!" Tenten squealed fangirlishly and hugged her index finger with the ring on it. Neji let out a relieved sigh.

"Good. Alright, sure. Why not?" He said.

On Wednesday, they went out to a restaurant. Neji had the guide conveniently placed beside him right by his plate where Tenten wouldn't notice. He made sure he could see the ring at all times, even if it meant having to use his byakugan.

_cause when it's black (it) means watch your back because you're probably  
the last person in the world right now she wants to see  
and when it's blue it means that you should call her up immediately  
and ask her out because she'll most likely agree  
and when it's green it simply means that she is really stressed  
and when it's clear it means she's completely emotionless (and that's all right i must confess)_

They were talking about many things during this date. They had had their appetizers, and were now waiting for their meals, passing the time by talking about random subjects. Neji let Tenten do most of the talking. He nodded every once and while, to acknowledge he was listening, even though he was focused on the mood ring.

"...and that was how-... Neji? Are you listening to me...?" Tenten stared at Neji, who was staring determinedly at the mood ring. "Neji?" She repeated. The mood ring started to change to a darker color. The Hyuuga noticed immediately.

'Oh no! I must've upset her somehow! Better listen... wait. She stopped talking.. uh oh...' "Uh... yeah?" Neji laughed nervously as the mood ring turned an ebony black. He gulped.

"Just why did you but me this mood ring, Hyuuga?" She demanded through gritted teeth. She NEVER called him 'Hyuuga'! That scared him... a lot!

"Um... I, er... no reason! I thought... you'd like... it?" He lied, making things up on the spot. The ring softened to a nice blueish color and Neji mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aww! Neji-kun! That's so sweet!" Tenten squealed, happily. Then, their meals arrived and they ate with pleasure in silence for the next five minutes. Then... the mood ring changed. Neji's eyes dashed to the guide. He looked at it. Green... what does green mean? Stressed? Why would Tenten be stressed?

"Tenten? Are you alright?" Neji asked, trying to act considerate. Tenten looked up.

"Oh, Neji-kun! You're so considerate!" She smiled as the mood ring turned blue once more. He mentally was jumping for joy. He had accomplished what no other male had: reading the female mind.

"Well, you know," He smiled. Well... he TRIED to smile. It came out as a half-smile, though. Progress...

Tenten stayed silent for a while more. The mood ring started to fade into green once more. Neji's eyes snapped open. 'No... it's changing... AGAIN! Ugh... females!' "Tenten? Seriously... what's wrong...?" He asked, kindly on the outside, aggravated on the inside.

Tenten looked up. "How do you keep knowing I'm getting... well..."

"Stressed?" Neji finished. She eyed him and he tried to avoid her gaze.

"Yes..."

Neji looked back to the mood ring about ten seconds later. Clear. Transparently clear. What did clear mean? He looked at the chart: Completely Emotionless: it read. 'Great... now what do I do...?' Tenten ate in silence. He could tell she wasn't normal at the moment, but he had been relying on the mood ring this whole time. 'Maybe the whole 'Neji Enterprises' isn't going to work out...' He thought to himself, as they finished their meals, Tenten: emotionless; Neji: aggravated.

_we all know the girls that i am talking about  
she liked you wednesday but now it's friday and she has to wash her hair  
and it just figures that we'll never figure them out  
first she's jekyll and then she's hyde...at least she makes a lovely pair_

Neji lay on his bed at home on Friday night. He was angrily reminiscing about the days activities. 'I hate mood rings...' He thought, over and over again in his mind. 'No matter what, I can't figure her out! One moment, she's happy... the next... she's not! I can't take this anymore! It's so aggravating! Are all girls like this?' He remembered what had happened today...

**

* * *

.:Flashback:.**

**"Hey, Tenten! What's up?" Neji spoke into the receiver of his phone at home. **

**"Oh, nothing really!" Tenten answered, brushing her hair on the other end. "Hey, I really enjoyed that date on wednesday! It was really awesome!" Neji blushed. She called him awesome! Wait... no... she called the DATE awesome. He sighed, but smiled in spite of himself.**

**"Well, I did too..." Those three words were the hardest words he'd had to say in a long time. 'I did too... is that all you can say, Hyuuga?' Neji questioned himself. 'Go ahead, you idiot! Ask her out again! She'll say yes! Neji, c'mon!' He talked to himself in his head a lot... "Um.. Tenten?" 'I said her name...' He gaped.**

**"Yeah?" She answered into the receiver.**

**"Well... um... would you like to go out again...?" He noticed she was hesitating. 'No! Neji, you're such an idiotic no-pupled fureak!' His inner head person told him.**

"**Um... I have to go wash my hair... but... uh. I'll call you later?" Tenten sounded very distant and hesitant as she stuttered with her sentence. **

"**Oh... okay, sure," Neji replied. 'Wash... her hair? WASH HER HAIR? SHE HATES ME! ZOMG! She friggin hates me! No way... c'mon Neji! Pull yourself together! She liked you wednesday! Why would two days make a difference?'**

"**Alright... well, call you later. Bye!" Tenten hung up without waiting for a reply and the dial tone sadly reached the Hyuuga's ears.**

**.:End Flashback:.**

* * *

'Well...if she doesn't like me, then she can be a pair with herself! Or maybe a trio! The angry one, the calm one, the arrogant one, the emotionless one, the depressed one, the happy one, the... wow... maybe she can be a... uh... 50-a-gon?' He shook the thought from his mind and sighed hard and long.

_mood ring oh mood ring  
oh tell me will you bring  
the key to unlock this mystery  
of girls and their emotions  
play it back in slow motion  
so i may understand the complex infrastructure known as the female mind_

"I suppose I'll never understand her... or any girl for that matter..." Neji talked to Lee the next day. "Am I supposed to understand her?" He looked to the bowl-cut little freak.

"Yosh!" He cried dramatically. "I still can't believe you did that whole mood ring thing! Don't you watch movies and things like that?" He questioned, slightly stunned.

"Movies...?" 'What the fuck is a movie?' He cocked his head like a puppy.

"Yosh! Movies! Like... the moving pictures in the magical box!" Lee tried to impersonate a television. Neji was now even more confused.

"A... magic... box... with moving pictures...? Is that fate?" Neji stared in disbelief at the green boy.

"Fate? No! Magic? Yosh!" Lee cried happily. "You see, in movies, the guy buys the girl a mood ring and he ends up getting pumbled and disliked even more by the female! Get with the program!" Lee slapped Neji slightly. Getting slapped by Tenten? Nothing special there... Getting slapped by Lee? Damn, that felt awkward!

Neji aggravatedly rubbed his red cheek, cursing at the youthful maniac under his breath. Lee's eyes suddenly sparkled.

"GAI-SENSEI!" He called and ran off to his bigger clone.

"Thanks for the help..." Neji scoffed, sarcastically and walked on.

'Maybe I just did it wrong...Maybe I should have just memorized the guide and made the mood rings into mood earrings and gave them to her, so it would seem like I'm staring at her perfectly beautiful face instead of her perfectly manicured fingers! Wah! Did I just say that? Dammit! It's my stalker-Neji coming back to haunt me!' He cried to himself. 'Maybe I'm just looking too much into this... If only I could find a way to record all of girls emotions, then play then back in slow motion over and over again until I know every aspect! Yes! That's it! I'll place mini video cameras in Tenten's house! Everywhere!' "Wait... ZOMG! I'M SUCH A FRIGGIN STALKER!" Neji keeled over and banged into a pole. "Oh pole! Wonderful pole! ...wait... I'm talking... to a... pole..." Neji's byakugan-clear eyes twitched and he started chewing on the pole.

"I JUST CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS!" He said, between bites on the metal. People gathered around and watched the 'strange boy' continue to chew.

"Neji...?" A girl's voice sounded from behind him. He spun around to see Tenten.

"Tenten!" He gasped and got to his feet, trying to act as if he had not just gone completely insane. (It was bad enough he had arguments with his other self in his head)

"Are you okay?" She scanned him from head to toe with a terrified expression on her face.

"Wha? Oh... uh... yeah..." Neji said.

"Okay..." Tenten turned and started off again. The Hyuuga thought fast though.

"Tenten! Wait!" He said, grabbing her. She turned surprisedly. "I love you!" He practically yelled at her. They both stopped and stared at each other. 'What the fuck did I just do...?' Neji thought desperately to himself as both of their face flushed redder than a fire truck.

"You... I... I do too, Neji-kun..." She said hesitatingly, still in shock. They both stared at each other, their only expression being shock.

"So... d-do we... er... kiss... now?" Neji's voice faded with every word. Tenten's nose started to slightly drip blood from blushing so hard.

"Zoh... my... God..." She stared at him, holding her nose. Neji couldn't stand the anticipation any longer. He took her by the waist, pulled him to her, and kissed her deeply, letting her go after a long fifteen seconds. By this time, Tenten's nose was now gushing.

'Maybe I should put a camera in his room... like, everywhere, to tape boy's emotions and play them back in slow motion over and over again until I understand every aspect... Agh! Omg! I'm a female stalker!' Tenten shook the thoughts from her mind and laughed nervously. "Uh... Neji...kun... I'm, er... gonna go... bye!" She raced off at the speed of sound in the direction of her house. Neji gaped after her.

"What...?" Was all he could say. So you kiss and then you run away? That didn't make any sense to Neji.

'It's official... Even with a mood ring... I'll never understand girls...no... scratch that... I'll never understand Tenten.'

* * *

A/N: Well... that was just a quick little oneshot song ficcie! Heh... I could make other chapters to this... heck, I could make a whole series out of this, but I'll keep it a oneshot, I suppose... (most likely, anyways) Because, if I continued, then only the first chapter would be a song fic... but that's okay... oh well... AND just so you know, I am a fourteen year old female! I am NOT a male... so I'm just trying to guess on what the heck it'd be like in Neji's position... so, yeah.

P.S. THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! (pant pant... wheeze wheeze!) I don't know why, but it really did. So, PLEASE REVIEW! I begeth of thee! (Flames and anonymous are welcomed with open arms! Yay!) Arigato gozaimasu! (bows)


End file.
